1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to storage devices and, particularly, to a portable storage device and a method for indicating storage capacity of the portable storage device.
2. Description of Related Art
Commonly, if a user wants to know available or used storage capacity of a portable storage device, he or she often connects the portable storage device to a computer to get the current storage capacity. However, after a period of time, the user may forget the storage capacity, and has to use a computer again to get the storage capacity, which is troublesome. Attaching a label on a portable storage device to indicate storage capacity may solve the problem. However, the labels may easily fall off from the storage device.